


Oh, Alexander

by WhiskeyKisses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKisses/pseuds/WhiskeyKisses
Summary: “Well it looks like you’re having fun.”A delighted smile spread across Magnus’ lips before turning to the bar, gaining the bartender’s attention and ordering two drinks before turning back to his boyfriend.“I definitely am now.”Alec laughed with an eyeroll, fond exasperation of course.





	Oh, Alexander

It was hot. Hot, slick and difficult to breathe.

His back pressed up against a firm torso as he continued to sway his hips with the beat. Music moving through his body as he followed the melody, no matter how distorted it seemed. Shoulders rolling back whilst his head tilted, another’s cheek pressed against his hair, nothing too untoward happening yet, he hadn’t allowed permission to his chosen partner and everyone knew not to push it too far. 

Fingers clutched glass, liquid moving with the motion of the owner’s body, dangerously close to spilling before being lifted to be drank from. Finger tapping the rim briefly, Magnus opened his eyes to scour the room looking for a special someone, the flashing lights made it difficult but it shouldn’t be too hard.

Growing bored of his current dance partner, he wanted something with more passion and he knew exactly what he wanted it with, he just had to find the damn man.

Pulling away with a smirk and a little motion of his fingers in a goodbye, Magnus slipped away into the crowd.

Sipping his drink, the warlock moved with multiple other partners, merely having a good time. He twirled the ladies and threw devilish grins at the men, all who wanted to grab some form of attention because who wouldn’t? He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and everyone knew who he was and damn he was handsome.

It must have been an hour later when fingers slid through his hair, firm grip turning his head and lush lips pressing to his in a fierce kiss.

_Hmphnn…_

Luckily Magnus had finished his drink so he was able to slide his hands around his partner’s waist to rest on their lower back. That hand pulling his hair in a guiding motion, tilting his head back to allow the kiss to deepen. Heavy eyelids slid shut, a faint moan escaping him to get lost in the loud music of the club. After a few more moments of bliss the kiss was broken allowing the two to breath in deeply, a lopsided grin tugged at Alec’s lips at the other’s dazed expression before leaning in to be heard.

“Well it looks like you’re having fun.”

A delighted smile spread across Magnus’ lips before turning to the bar, gaining the bartender’s attention and ordering two drinks before turning back to his boyfriend.

“I definitely am now.”               

Alec laughed with an eyeroll, fond exasperation of course.

It was then he noticed Magnus’ gaze as it moved down his body with an appreciative smirk, Alec swore that Magnus was a Cheshire cat in disguise because no one could maintain that expression _all the time._

Well, he _had_ tried with his appearance this time in his own way. He had made a conscious effort to choose clothes that emphasised well … everything. Clothes he knew would pull all sorts of lovely responses from the other, he even included the necklace he was gifted. A simple black cord of leather and a heavy silver pendant resting in the centre of his chest, nothing too fancy but undeniably attractive when set against plain black that he was so partial to wearing. Hair styled with some form of product yet still falling over one eye in a way that he knows drove Magnus crazy when he gazed at the other. Something to do with his eyes but he still couldn’t wrap his head around what was so special about them.

Oh, Magnus could be wax lyrical about the damn things.

Two glasses were placed next to the pair on top the bar, Magnus picked them up with a graceful turn to offer one out. Looking suspiciously like a rum and coke compared to the lethal looking cocktail he knew Magnus favoured, Alec accepted. After spending time with Magnus he found he quite enjoyed the spiced flavour of this specific drink and also found that drinks weren’t meant to be quite as strong as Magnus tended to mix.

Taking in a long drink Alec wrapped his arm around the other’s waist to pull him closer, close enough to be pressed against his chest, other hand careful to hold his drink away to not spill.

Magnus enjoyed this, enjoyed the fact his straight-laced boyfriend could finally let his hair down and become this confident free creature. Comfortable in himself enough to have fun in public. To have in a _club_ no less.

The two danced further into the night, more drinks and more pleasurable movements. Lost to each other in the crowd, the lights and music. A thin sheen of sweat building up on their skin.

Moving to the rhythm, Magnus rolled his body up against Alec’s before turning to lean back against him, a position close to the one he was in earlier in the evening but this time much more personal. A large hand settling on his hip as he moved, fingers brushing underneath his shirt to press into warm skin. Head tilting and whereas earlier it was just a small touch, this time so much more, lips dragged along his skin to brush against his ear. Teeth tugging at the lobe of his ear briefly, a sharp and pleasurable tug. Hot breath rolling over sensitive flesh, shivers rippling down his spine with a fluttering of eyelashes.

“Hmm…”

Another hand rested on Magnus’ lower stomach, fingers spread wide before applying pressure, pushing him back as Alex ground his hips forwards.

_“Oh…”_

Magnus knew the effect he had on the other but wasn’t expecting that. With another devilish smirk that Alec could see side on, he was adept at reading those devious expressions the other often wore, the warlock ground his hips back. Alec moving to follow the other’s movements, which was proving to be easier and easier as they fell into sync with each other.

Lifting an arm back, heavily ringed fingers curled in short messy strands of hair to keep the taller close. Soft pants from Alec’s mouth causing the hair at the nape of his neck stand to attention, amongst other things, pleasurable tingles rolling up from the base of his spine.

_“Magnus…”_

That was it. He couldn’t continue.

In a blink of an eye Magnus had pulled away and without enough time to mourn the brief lack of touch, he was back and pressed up against Alec’s front in a most pleasurable way. Both able to feel the effect they had on each other.

“We’re leaving.”

And with that Alec grasped Magnus’ wrist in a strong grip to pull him away from the writhing bodies to one of the back rooms of the club. Magnus had put a few in the building, one specifically for when he wished to portal home, it made it easier and stopped any unwelcome travellers. This time he had one very, _very_ welcome traveller.

Stumbling into said room, the two could hardly separate for long enough for Magnus to even attempt to open a portal. Lips attached to lips. Lips attached to a neck. An ear.

“Okay, okay… _okay…”_

Wrenching himself away from that wicked mouth, Magnus concentrated on getting them home. The quicker they made it to the loft, the quicker he could make Alec cry out in pleasure.

 

 

Stumbling through the portal as it snapped shut behind them, hands didn’t leave bodies for too long. Foreheads pressed together, delirious on arousal, intoxicated from the drinks, the two were giddy. Wide grins pulled their lips when they weren’t attached to each other. Laughter captured between kisses as they made their way to the bedroom.

Not quite making it as Alec pressed the other up against the wall.

“Hmmpf… _Alexander…”_

A sigh.

A gasp.

 A drawn-out groan.

“Oh fuck.”

“ _Yes...”_

Torsos bared, Alec let his hands glide up along toned abs, calloused fingers playing with sensitive nipples with hips grinding forward. Pants almost uncomfortably tight. Unable to resist, he pressed closer to slowly drag the tip of his tongue teasingly from the centre of Magnus’ chest towards his neck, the flat of his tongue moving the rest of the way up.

“What do you want?”

The tone of Alec’s voice had surprised him the first few times they had done this, now it was just second nature, something he knew drove the other wild. The throaty timbre did something to the warlock, pulled at some baser need. A need to _fuck._

A hand he hadn’t noticed move cupped his crotch, stroking over the hard ridge of his cock.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dragging his eyes back up after looking down at that well-manicured hand that had moved between them, rocking his hips forward he found golden eyes staring back at him.

The little shit.

Magnus knew the effect they had on him. Magnus knew the effect that _he_ had on the shadowhunter.

A cut off moan left Alec before devouring that sinful mouth again.

Hands scrabble at belts, shoving jeans down with some effort as alcohol still pumped through their systems. Everything was more sensitive, more overwhelming. Gripping slim hips, Alec manhandled the other to face the wall, screw getting to the bed and get to screwing his lover here.

Alec always felt oddly vulnerable when they did this outside of the bedroom. The loft was just so spacious that fucking in it made him feel on display. As if Magnus was a piece of art that he was defiling when in reality they were both defiling each other and they _loved it._

 “Oh, Alexander…”

Slipping a hand ‘round in front of Magnus, Alec let his fingers trace along his erection, lightly toying with the tip. His own slotting up against Magnus’ ass. Of course Magnus had gone commando, he tended to when they went out because, well first his jeans were usually so tight but it drove Alec mad with lust.

Curling his fingers in a loose hold, Alec thumbed in a soft circling motion beneath the head of Magnus’ dick, the response instantaneous. Hips jutting forward, shoulders pressing back with a tilt of the head, a faint moan escaping before growing in volume from the nails being dragged up the warlock’s inner thigh underneath the denim. Alec the bastard knew all his sensitive areas and he hated it and loved it at the same time.

After a few moments of teasing, hot breath rolling over an earlobe, dirty whispers spilling into the air, everything Alec wanted to do. Everything he knew would drive Magnus to the brink. After being with the warlock for so long mixed with the alcohol, the Nephilim was a fucking _devil._ Innocent. Hah. 

_“Fuck… Look how good you can be.”_

_“So hard for me. You want me to ruin you.”_

_“Wanna fuck you so hard.”_

Vision hazy, rolling with the movement of his lover, the two were suddenly naked with mutual moans of pleasure from the contact. Clothes disappearing to hopefully somewhere in the bedroom with a click of fingers. The only items left being Magnus’ jewellery, something about it appealed to Alec and so it stayed put for the most part.

With a sudden twist Magnus’ dropped his back to the wall, dragging the other in close to press their mouths together, twin moans leaving them both as their cocks brushed against one another. Hands pulling them closer together, rolling and writhing, pressed up against the wall.

Hand curled through thick strands of dark hair kept Alec close, a leg hitched up over a hip to keep the taller closer, _desperately closer._

All inhibitions were lost, they were both spiralling as they moved together. Hands roaming everywhere they could, nails racking down a runed back, red lines mixed with dark black.

Forcing himself to break the kiss with a gasp, panting heavily whilst resting his forehead to Magnus’, Alec forced himself to focus on the other’s eyes. Lips parted with a slack jaw, Alec stared into golden eyes for a few moments longer, both men’s pupils blown up wide.

Something within Alec snapped and Magnus found himself turned around again, the manhandling causing him to moan as well as the six foot tall body pressed up against his back. Resting his palms flat against the wall, Magnus arched his back in a graceful curve, ass rubbing up against Alec. His eyes zeroed on the firm flesh as he moved a hand down to teasingly rub along his lover’s entrance, other hand flat against the wall next to the other’s. As if knowing what Alec was thinking, another click and his fingers were coated with lube, pressing up into Magnus slowly.

Mewling quietly, Magnus parted his legs some more to make it easier, letting himself relax into the sensation. One finger becoming two, stretching as quickly and as best as he can. Three fingers slowly gliding in and teeth caught the warlock’s lower lip to stop the quiet noises until Alec crooked them just right.

Hands trying to find purchase on the wall, groaning out an _Alexander, now._

Not needing anymore pushing right then, removing his fingers, Alec gripped his erection and with the other hand grabbed Magnus’ hip before guiding himself inside.

A choked groan.

_“Oh fuck…”_

_“Oh Baby, you feel so good… that’s it.”_

Hips flush against hips, nails digging into sweat covered hips, trying to find purchase whilst breathing heavily.

Letting Magnus take a few moments to adjust, they would both drag out teasing for so much longer in any other situation but the need was burning to great between them.

Eyes fluttering shut, Magnus nodded his head whilst pressing back, which Alec took as the go ahead to move. Shifting his feet to balance his weight more evenly Alec started to move his hips, thrusting forward.

Slowly rolling his hips, grinding forward to reach that furthest point within Magnus, movements filthy. Keeping as much contact between them as possible that Magnus felt like he was suffocating but didn’t want it to stop. He wanted to be consumed by his Alexander, feel him inside of himself, around him, everywhere. Eyelids screwed shut with head tilted against the shadowhunter’s shoulder, letting his body move with his Lover’s. Moans spilling from his lips, panting harshly.

“Ah… ah… _ah…”_

“So good for me. Such a good Lover. _Mine.”_ Alec made sure his lips brushed against the other’s earlobe before dragging his tongue up the arch of Magnus’ neck. Tasting the slight salty tang of sweat before biting down, revelling in the moans he drew out from the warlock. Hips thrusting hard but slow, the drag of his dick causing Magnus to scratch at the wall he was pressed against.

“Of fuck, _fuck…”_ Magnus was a very vocal lover. Had no problem with vocalising his pleasure, which Alec was very, very grateful for.

“Oh, _Alexander… please._ Faster _…”_

Unable to deny his boyfriend, Alec increased the speed of his thrusts. Making sure to put enough force behind them to catch his Lover’s prostate as often as he could. Forcing him against the wall, large palm moving down to drag up the inside of Magnus’ thigh, nails lightly scratching the sensitive skin there. Fingertips lightly brushing over the heavy balls that were drawing up tight, a whine escaping Magnus at the surprise touch. Sweat beading at his temples.

“Please, touch me, Alexander… _Touch me_.”

Alec groaned as he always did when he heard Magnus cry his name out in pleasure. He would never get tired of that noise.

Moving his hand to curl around Magnus’ dick, unable to deny him, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Magnus shaking against his front, back arching, moving his ass back in time with Alec causing one brutal thrust to hit deep inside of him making him see stars and lose coherency. Losing any semblance of control, body undulating desperately with Alec. Climbing higher and higher to their climax as they moved together.

The hand that was once stroking Magnus moved to clutch at his once perfectly styled hair to force his head back, attacking his throat with his teeth, Alec made sure to mark him up thoroughly. Hips stuttering in their rhythm. Release just dangling in front of them.

“Touch yourself.”

The dark throaty voice caused shivers to break out over the warlock’s skin, spine tingling as he did what he was told. Pulling out every trick he could as he felt Alec losing control, that sinful mouth gasping into his ear, fingers pulling his hair on just the edge of being too painful. He could feel himself shaking and no doubt, his Shadowhunter could feel him shaking too. Tightening around the cock inside of him, whimpering and groaning. Feeling like he could lose his voice.

“Come on, Baby. Make yourself cum for me. Let me see you cum. Don’t you want to be good for me…”

Tensing up, Magnus’ free hand came up and behind him to clutch at Alec’s hair, back arching almost violently, choking on a groan of his Lover’s name as he came. Thick ropes of cum coating the wall in front of him, covering his fingers.

“ _Yeees_ …”

Suddenly Magnus felt himself being turned as Alec collapsed back against the wall, Magnus still plastered against his front, wrapping a strong around his stomach, hand still in his hair as his hips set a punishing lost rhythm. Seeking his own release that wasn’t long after. After about a dozen thrusts, Alec lost it, growling out Magnus’ name as he came inside his warlock. Arms keeping Magnus pressed against him, no choice of moving but just feeling the pulsing inside of him. Eyelids still shut, body feeling weak as he enjoyed that aftershocks of his orgasm, Alec softening inside of him.

Heavy pants echoed around the loft as they tried to catch their breath.

“Well shit …”

Magnus nodded faintly, agreeing with the sentiment.

He wouldn’t be able to tell you how they got to bed after that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in several years.  
> Please don't hold that against me and I hope it wasn't terrible.


End file.
